


A small surprise

by NotAfraid



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mischief gone right, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stalking intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAfraid/pseuds/NotAfraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to bring back skinny Steve and Bucky is very happy.<br/>+ The Avengers are lil creeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small surprise

When Steve opened his eyes, something was different.  
He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what it was...  
Before he could continue to think further he heard a soft laugh from the left side of his bed. Quickly he got up and almost screamed when he looked right into the face of a brightly smiling Loki.  
"Loki! You´ve scared the shit out of me, now get out of my room or-"  
"Or what?" The god sounded highly amused. "Fight me?"  
"Look, I don´t wanna pull of a Stuttgart but if you don´t disappear right now..." He got up annoyed, but then froze.  
Loki stared at him with great anticipation written on his face and Steve looked up to him, to tell him to whipe that grin out of his face but there was only a small sound of shock coming out of his throat.

"What did you do to me?!"  
"Oh, you´re so small!" Loki laughed loudly. "I just want to pinch your cheeks."  
Steve looked down at his small body, the tiny hands, the thin arms...  
"You´ve got one bloody chance to fix this right now!"  
"No way, dear. Look at you Bucky was right you really do look like a precious little..."  
He was rudely interrupted, by a very, very angry and very, very small Steve.  
"Don´t call me that! Change me back. Immediately!"  
"Without letting Bucky just see you again once...?"

Steve hesitated...the trickster really just made a pretty good point.  
"....fine..."

"I knew it." Loki stated, still smiling brightly while walking to the door.  
Could he stop doing that? His grin looked creepy...  
"Buuuuuuuuckyyyy!", Loki shouted into the corridor. "It worked!!"  
"Wait what do you mean, he knows about-"  
He heard quick steps running towards his room and Loki was pushed out of the doorframe by a very excited Bucky.

"Steve?" Steve smiled a little suddenly feeling insecure, nervously tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, that´s slipping of his shoulder. Damn.  
A brightness spreaded across Bucky´s face and he took a few steps forward his mouth opening to a soft smile.  
There was a bit of silence and they both kept staring at each other until Steve laid his skinny arms around Bucky and hugged him as tightly as possible.  
It´s a good feeling and Steve realizes how much he had missed, being able to put all is strength into one hug without having to fear to just...crush the other.  
Bucky blinked a few times, before he carefully embraced him as well. 

"Oh how adorable..."  
"Loki...would you mind...?" Bucky looked to the still widely grinning Loki, with a raised brow.  
"Mind what?"  
"Your own business"  
Loki acted as if he heart nothing."  
"Piss off already!"  
The god looked at both of them for a moment, with a deeply offended expression.  
"Seems like I don´t get a ´Thank you´ from you two douchebags."  
"Look it´s just that..." But the god already left. Bucky sighed. At least he closed the door behind him.

But whatever, he wouldn´t waste time thinking about a pouting Loki, when Steve went up on his tiptoes to bury his face in his shoulder.  
Bucky smiles, bowing down his head to kiss Steve´s hair.  
"This is weird...but a good weird." Steve decided, while raising his head and trying to stretch himself to reach Bucky´s face.  
"Definitely!" Bucky carefully lifted him off his feet and Steve placed a kiss on his cheek. Bucky kept reminding himself, to be even more careful than back then.  
Now that he´s a lot stronger himself and with the metal arm...he sighed a little sadly.  
"Damn Punk...I can´t believe that you denied me the chance to ever say goodbye to little Steve back then..."  
Steve looked up at him with large blue eyes. "M´sorry..."  
"At least I got ya back now for a bit." Looking at Steve like that simply made it impossible to still be sad and Bucky felt how his face brightened up again.

 

Meanwhile in the living room, Tony had decided that it would be a good idea to broadcast the footage of the security camera live on TV and the rest of the Avengers assembled in front of it. No one would want to miss that.  
"Steve´s sooo tiny! Now I get why Buck is fussing all the time!" Clint couldn´t contain his joy and Natasha kept hissing at him. "Shhh! I can´t hear anything!"  
"Get away from the monitor unfortunately you´re not invisble Tony!"  
Thor held Loki in a thight embrace the entire time. "Why can´t we be like them?"  
"I can´t breath, oaf! I´m going to stab if you don´t let go immediately, you dumb-"  
Bruce was quiet most of the time but when the Bucky starts to take off Steve´s shirt he spoke up, calmly.  
"Someone turn up the volume, please."


End file.
